School of Rock II
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Years after an abrupt breakup of her band, a woman takes a job teaching at her daughter's school. She thinks it will be a boring life, but when she notices some students in a music class, and when their music teacher quits, she gets a chance to turn her life around and get back on her rocking feet. With the help of her daughter, she tries to form the best band in the world!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A boring life

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of the songs!)

A young woman grabbed her electric guitar and put eye liner on her face.

"Let's do this thing," she said.

A crowd in the stadium were chanting "Pandora's Box!"

"Lola, let's hussle!" said their drummer.

"Got it," said Lola.

Her bass player and singer followed her to the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Pandora's Box!"

The band got up to the stage and started playing.

Sharped Dressed Man by ZZ Top

 _Singer: Clean shirt, new shoes  
And I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie,  
I don't need a reason why._

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

 _Gold watch, diamond ring,  
I ain't missin' not a single thing.  
And cuff links, stick pin,  
When I step out I'm gonna do you in._

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

Lola started playing a wild guitar solo and the audience was in a frenzy.

She started doing some signature moves like Angus Young's walk, and then incorporated some Hendrix like stunts.

The bass played smiled.

Someone at the audience gave the band a thumbs up and got a text.

"These guys rock. Sign them?"

 _  
Singer: Top coat, top hat,  
I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat.  
Black shades, white gloves,  
Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love._

 _They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

She then did a stage dive and they caught her.

Lola started to laugh because she was having the time of her life.

"I hope this life never end!" she said.

 _17 years later…_

Lola was asleep on her bed after a hard night's work.

"Mom?" asked someone.

She was too sleepy to hear.

"Mom?" she asked, "Mom!"

She woke up to see her daughter.

"Rose, what time is it?" she asked.

"Its 7:00," said Rose, "Its my first day of school and we're almost late."

"Oh man I almost forgot!" she said, "I'll get dressed right away."

"Um, you're already dressed," said Rose.

She forgot.

Later she dropped rose off at her school, and then headed back home.

"Now that that's out of the way, I can rest for the rest of the day," she said.

She was organizing the room and stumbled on an old picture.

It was one of her old band, Pandora's Box.

"Why did we have to break up?" she asked.

She had a memory of the band's breakup.

"What do you mean they only want you?!" asked her singer Brad.

"I don't know," said Lola, "But I guess they just found how I play really interesting. And I wanna become one of the greats."

"Oh so because you wanna be great, we're just gonna hold you back?" asked the bassist, Jessy.

"That's not what I said," said Lola.

"Guys cut her some slack!" said the drummer, Charlie.

"Look guys, I don't wanna cause anybody trouble," said Lola, "But if this contract is gonna break us apart, then maybe we shouldn't be a band anymore."

"What?" asked Brad.

"I'm leaving Pandora's Box," said Lola.

"No, you can't leave!" said Jessy, "I was gonna quit before you."

"Hold on!" said Charlie, "….Maybe I quit…. I do, yeah I quit!"

Lola felt really bad because she thinks she broke the band apart.

She got out her old guitar and started playing on it.

Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar

 _Lola: our love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

 _You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

 _Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now it's takin' its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

 _You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around, no, no, no_

 _You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be_

 _You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me_

 _You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Heartbreaker_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A golden Ticket

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of School of Rock)

Lola was watching some TV while remembering the glory days with her band.

"If only I could get back up again for the band," she said.

She got a phone call and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Principal Payton of your daughter's school, Cleveland Star Elementary," said the principal.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Has my daughter done something wrong?"

"OF course not," said Principal Payton, "Its just that one of our teachers has received an injury and we're in desperate need of a teacher. I've been lookibg through recommended teachers and I think you are truly qualified for the position."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," said Principal Payton, "And the position will pay $900 a week."

"With that money I could redesign my studio," she said to herself.

"I'll take the job!" she said.

The next day she drove to school dressed up for the position and ready to work.

Principal Payton saw her.

" , its so great to finally meet you," he said.

He took her on a tour of the school.

"This school is where we shape our young learners to become great scholars in the future, and we're not afraid of teachers adding their own mix into the learning," he said.

He saw one student with a soccer ball doing some drills.

"Good morning Bradley," he said.

"Good morning Principal Payton," said Bradley.

Rose saw her and was surprised.

"Mom?" she asked, "You're gonna be teaching here?"

"Apparently," said Lola as she smiled, "Gives us more family time in and out of school."

Later she was shown to her homeroom and Rose was in it.

"Students, this is your new substitute teacher Ms. Montez," said Principal Payton, "I expect each and every one of you to treat her with the same respect that you have for your other teacher."

"Yes Principal Payton," said the students.

Lola wrote her name on the board.

"Have fun," said Principal Payton, "That's what learning should be about."

As soon as he left, Lola got a grin on her face.

"Let's rock n roll young scholars," she said, "First we'll need some nicknames.

She looked at a kid who had her hair covering her eyes.

"Blind Bandit," she said.

"Her name is actually Meri," said another student, "She doesn't talk much because she's shy."

She then looked at a boy with a headband.

"He-bang!" she said.

"Sweet," he said, "But just in case, my name is Harry."

"And Bradley," she said pointing at Bradley.

"That's my actual name," said Bradley.

"Fair enough," she said.

Harry made an armpit fart that could be heard in the whole room.

"Who did that?" asked Lola, "Because that was amazing!"

She then laughed.

"Thanks," said Harry, "Normally Mr. Howard gives me a warning for pulling that kind of stunt."

"Well Mr. Howard isn't your teacher right now," she said, "I am."

"This new teacher seems cool," said Bradley to Rose.

"Well, she is my mom," said Rose, "But don't tell anybody yet."

"Got it," said Bradley.

"So we can do this the normal crummy way, or we can do this the Ms. Montez way," she said.

"I'm down for the Ms. Montez way," said Harry.

"As long as I'm here, the goal isn't just to teach you," said Lola, "Its also to inspire you all."

She got out a box of donuts.

"Let's start the day off with a sugar rush!" she said.

Everyone got a donut.

"Sugar helps keep you wide awake during a lecture," said Lola.

Later the class was going over a planned lesson.

The next few days were exciting for the students.

"Guys, I think we just won the substitute teacher lottery," said Bradley

"And that is why…." Said Lola before the door opened.

"Principal Payton what a surprise," she said.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but it is time for the student's music class," he said.

"Ok, great job everyone, have a good music class," said Lola, "We will continue our lecture when we return."

Later Lola was having some lunch when she heard some music.

She decided to take a peak at the music class.

Each of the students had an instrument, but Lola only had her eyes on certain students.

Meri was on the keys, Harry was on the symbols, Rose was on the cello, and Bradley was on classical guitar.

She suddenly had a great idea.

"I think I just came up with a way to teach these guys," she said.

She took out some of the instruments from her car and started moving them into her classroom.

Principal Payton saw her.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh shit," she said to herself.

(Cliffhanger placed here. I hope you're enjoying this sequel to the awesome Jack Black movie. Expect another chapter soon)


End file.
